This research is directed toward obtaining basic biochemical information on the Hydatid Organisms. mRNA will be isolated and translated in heterologous systems. The newly synthesized proteins will be precipitated by specific antisera and analyzed by polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis and by immunodiffusion.